Patch 0.5.0
features: ## Shorten Building Time ## Complete Instantly ---- Update 3 # Choice between Versions to play: ## 0.4.5 ## 0.5.0 | Prev = 0.4.5 | PrevAlt = Patch 0.4.5 with 3 updates | Next = 0.5.0.2 | NextAlt = Patch 0.5.0's 4th update }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Original __NOWYSIWYG__ Features # New layout ## The game interface now uses the entire size of the browser window and automatically re-sizes if the window size is changed. ## The world map, island map and town screens have been redesigned and now have a higher resolution. ##* The 'left menus' on the main screen have been replaced by new elements: the navigation elements on the world map are now located at the bottom of the screen and can be faded in and out by clicking on the control cross in the middle of it. ## On the island screen you can navigate to another island by entering the coordinates using a similarly redesigned menu. ##* On the left-hand side of the screen on the town screen you can now reach the 'Troops in the town', 'Premium-Trader', 'Dummy packages', 'Building construction list', 'Dismiss units' and 'Espionage' (in other towns with your spies) screens. ## The minimum resolution display of Ikariam (1024x768 pixels) remains the same as the old layout. However, the islands and towns are now larger, meaning that sometimes they may not be completely visible. ### By dragging the mouse, each of the displays can be moved so that the non-visible sections can be seen. ### If this method is not possible, you can also use the directional control at the bottom of the screen. ## The buildings and many elements of the main screen have been redrawn and adapted to suit the new layout. ## Some screens have been optimized or slightly reorganized for the new layout. This includes the trading port, museum, trading post, diplomacy adviser and the help. # Troops and ships ## Can now be dismissed in all of your own towns, independent of whether there is a barracks or shipyard there or not. # Towns that can be entered ## Ally towns, occupied towns, towns with occupied ports and towns where you have a garrison right can now be 'entered' much like your own towns or towns that you spied on. #* This towns can be recognized by a green arrow next to the town name. # Animations ## Alongside the whales and dolphins on the world map there are now a multitude of further animations in Ikariam. ## If the performance of your computer, or the internet connection not be sufficient for these, the animations can be turned off in the game options. # New building spaces in the towns ## In every town there are now two new building slots, on which all land-based buildings can be constructed. They will be immediately available in every town and do not need to be researched or acquired in any other way beforehand. __NOWYSIWYG__ Changes # New design for the research adviser ## You can now better see which research has already been completed and which are still waiting to be researched. ## With the reconstruction, the Library will be rendered obsolete and will be removed. The tutorial will be adapted accordingly. # Help redesigned ## The menu guide and the chapter order within the help have been reordered. ## The chapters 'First Steps' and 'Building, Building Material and Population' have been combined, several others have been renamed. ## Some content errors have been corrected. __NOWYSIWYG__ Bugfixes ; N / A __NOWYSIWYG__ Update 1 __NOWYSIWYG__ Features # Jumping cities with city dropdown is now possible: ## in mines and miracle ## in troops in town screen ## in all building screens (if the chosen building is not available in target town you’ll only see the town itself) ## in transportation screen for goods # Pressing the Esc key on your keyboard now closes popups in the game. # Position of main popup will be saved now # In the options menu, you may now select how many items you want to be displayed per page in lists __NOWYSIWYG__ Changes # Dropdowns on high score screen have been modified # Dolphins in world map are now turned on/off like all other animations when you choose to turn animations on / off in the options menu # Animations for feedback are turned off in cities you don’t own yourself # Flags in the world view have been given other colors for better distinction from other items on the map. __NOWYSIWYG__ Bugfixes # Links opened by Ctrl - click are now displayed correctly in the new tab # City list display in embassy is complete again. # Page for treaty partners in trading post is now longer than before # Display issues concerning amounts of resources are fixed # Completion of buildings will not interfere with other popups # Link to invite friends is displayed again in Options # "Lore Ipsum" dummy text removed in research advisor # Display issue in footer is fixed # Details of premium account will show new graphics # Ikariam PLUS highlighted again in header __NOWYSIWYG__ Update 2 __NOWYSIWYG__ Features # Shorten Building Time and Complete Instantly ## Two steps for shorter building time, first step will give half the normal time, second will finish the building ## Ambrosia price depends on normal building time ## If half the building time is gone, first click will finish the building ## NOT possible for governor's residence/palace __NOWYSIWYG__ WikIkariam notes # The Ambrosia price to shorten a buildings build time, is based on the base build time. As a result of this, no form of Government should affect your ambrosia cost to reduce the build time. __NOWYSIWYG__ Changes # We added a "mobile version" where graphics of 0.4.5 are used. ## As soon as start page recognizes your mobile device as mobile phone you'll get the mobile version. It will be online until further notice __NOWYSIWYG__ WikIkariam notes # The mobile version displays a different server # in the URL than the normal pc version does, although they are the same towns with different version looks. ## Test server 1 is http://m666.en.ikariam.com instead of http://s666.en.ikariam.com ## Test server 2 is http://m667.en.ikariam.com instead of http://s667.en.ikariam.com __NOWYSIWYG__ Bugfixes # Position of popup will be saved correctly # Soldiers won’t interfere with normal protestants __NOWYSIWYG__ Update 3 __NOWYSIWYG__ Features # Choosing between versions on start page __NOWYSIWYG__ Changes ; N / A __NOWYSIWYG__ Bugfixes # Trade post now uses the correct values, additionally we have trade post fixes for IE8 issues # Wood bugfix on colonization, system now calculates with the correct values # Main window not stuck on left part of the screen any more # Smilies available again in alliance board # Building list for spies now complete again # No more loss of resources when aborting colonization # When deleting messages, system now keeps you on the correct page # After assigning an alliance rank, you now get redirected to member list # Time displayed on top of the page is now correct again # Amount of resources displayed doesn't change when opening a window # Island change does not lead to wrong displays any more __NOWYSIWYG__